Lawn care tasks are commonly performed using various tools and/or machines that are configured for the performance of corresponding specific tasks. Certain tasks, like grass cutting, are typically performed by lawn mowers. Lawn mowers themselves may have many different configurations to support the needs and budgets of consumers. Walk-behind lawn mowers are typically compact, have comparatively small engines (e.g., less than 200 cubic centimeters (cc)) and are relatively inexpensive. Meanwhile, at the other end of the spectrum, riding lawn mowers, such as lawn tractors, can be quite large and sometimes have engines exceeding 400 cc. Riding lawn mowers can sometimes also be configured with various functional accessories (e.g., trailers, tillers and/or the like) in addition to grass cutting components. Manufacture of these often complex machines can be expensive and every additional component of the vehicle adds further cost and time to the production process.
Riding lawn mowers, like many other riding vehicles, can experience a relatively high amount of vibration during operation. Moreover, depending on the terrain on which they are used, riding vehicles may also encounter a significantly rough or bouncy ride. The vibrations and undulations experienced during normal operation may cause shocks that induce certain components, such as the battery and cables, to shift position or even break if these components are not properly secured. Elastic straps or screw down clamps are often used to secure at least the battery within the riding vehicle.